A conventional lamp-typed LED package is made by the following process. Firstly, provide a frame made of an electrically conductive metal. The frame has a numbers of pairs of leads arranged parallel and interconnected with each others through a cross bar. Each pair of leads is served as a positive pole and a negative pole of one LED package. On one of the poles, generally the negative pole, a bowl-shaped recess defining a reflecting surface for reflecting light is formed. Next, an LED die is attached on a bottom of the bowl-shaped recess of each negative pole by an electrically conductive adhesive, e.g. silver adhesive, such that an N-electrode of the LED die is electrically connected to the negative pole. Then, a P-electrode of each LED die is electrically connected to the other lead, i.e. the positive pole, through a gold wire by wire-bonding technique. By means of a molding technique, the LED dies are then respectively encased by a dome-shaped epoxy resin encapsulant with the metallic leads partially projecting out of the respective encapsulant and the cross bar is exposed outside the encapsulants. Finally, the cross bar is cut to obtain a. numbers of LED packages.
Compared with other lighting devices, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps, the heat emitted by the LED package is low, but a certain amount of the heat, which is generated while the LED die glows by the electricity of from tens to hundreds of milliamperes, is a major factor resulted in the damage of the LED package. Accordingly, the present research and improvement is also focused on reducing the heat generated by the LED die. As far as the foregoing prior art LED package is concerned, the die is encapsulated in the epoxy encapsulant, which thermal conductivity is poor, and the contact area between the die and one of the leads is small. Besides, a protrudent portion of the leads out of the encapsulant is in the shape of a thin bar, so that the thermal conductivity of the above-mentioned conventional LED package is very poor and further improvement is required.